won't say a word Chinese Version
by Reveal13
Summary: when strawhats stuck in a horrible silence,what should they do? 当草帽们陷入可怕的静默里，他们该怎么办？
1. 一个挑战 written by allheroswearhats

Declare from reveal13

hi~em,I am 13.A this article is a translated version of WON'T SAY A WORD written by 's the link

.net/s/5847157/1/

translated by reveal13

please enjoy~~

一个挑战

娜美在她的沙滩椅里换了个姿势躺下，困倦地伸了个懒腰。前几天的天气很不好，他们的航行很艰辛，作为航海士的她尤其辛苦。好在现在放了晴，海浪也恰到好处的摇着，风微微地刮，几天没见过的太阳正明亮地发着光，照得人身上暖暖的，只让人想休息。

海鸥在他们的甲板上飞舞，发出温柔的叫声。海水拍打着万里阳光号的船身，微微的晃动开始让她有点恍惚，然后慢慢地陷入了浅浅的睡眠里…

…

轰！

她狠狠地震了一下，几乎是从躺椅里弹了起来。她冲到栏杆旁边，想看看到底发生了什么事。可是最终她看清楚的时候，却开始无力地希望她根本就没看见。

不远处的桅杆上，路飞，又，像个钉失败了的钉子似的戳在上面。

乌索普和乔巴惊呼着跑上前去，拖着他的脚踝想把他拽出来。几秒钟后，一个怒火滔天的弗兰奇噼里啪啦地出现在他们面前。

乌索普和乔巴立刻消失的无影无踪，只留了一个拼了命挣扎的路飞的屁股在那里。

"你这个破帽子到底是有神马问题啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—"

弗兰奇怒吼，伸出手去一把把那个失败的钉子拔出来，丢在甲板上，狂吼。

"我上个礼拜才把桅杆修好！！！你就不能不要老往桅杆上钉吗？！！！！"他掐着路飞的脖子拼命摇晃，好像想把那个橡胶脑袋摇出来看看到底是怎么长的。

而路飞，只是"嘿嘿嘿嘿"地笑得很高兴。

弗兰奇大概花了有个五秒把那个钉子洞补上，然后回他的工作间去了，一边嘟囔着骂路飞那个白痴和跟了那个白痴的自己。

娜美无奈地叹气，觉得自己的太阳穴在突突乱跳着发疼。于是她重新躺下来，这都快成了毛病了，只要他们一吵吵。

可是就在一秒后。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~~~你往哪儿躲啊？"

路飞的声音毫无预警地闯进她的脑子。于是她爆发了。

"你给我闭嘴！！！"她喊。

路飞正从她面前跑过去，听到她喊便回过头来看她，结果狠狠地装进了墙里，轰隆一声。接踵而来的就是甲板下面传来的"我的老天爷啊"的弗兰奇的怒吼。娜美直接崩溃了。

路飞呻吟着从被他撞出来的墙上的大坑里跌出来，站起身看着正冲他冲过来的爆发版娜美。

"你能不能给我安静上个，一秒钟！！"她开始低低地说着，然后在最后扯着路飞的耳朵嘶吼，"前两天我都快累死了，现在好不容易平静下来你却给我这里叮咣个没完！！"现在她几乎是在尖叫了。

所有人听到响声都围了过来，除过乌索普那小小声的"乌索普的必杀番茄汁星"，大家都悄悄的，免得把娜美的注意力从路飞那儿转过来。乔巴蓬成个巨大的球扒在索隆脑袋上，任他怎么生拉硬拽都不肯松手。

"你这白痴对娜美小姐做了啥啊到底！！！！"山治一边从厨房里冲出来一边骂道，虽然他并不是很清楚娜美到底在生什么气。弗兰奇从甲板底下冒出头来，看了一会儿才开口：

"没事啦，小姑娘。又不是什么很难修的东西，没什么大不了的。"

"谁管那个啊！！！"娜美吼回去，指着路飞依旧无辜的表情，"我是说这小子，每天每天都吵得要死，船上哪样东西他没整坏过啊？！！！成天成天的傻笑，要东西吃，你是无底洞吗你！！我受够了！！"

路飞终于意识到这是在说他。"我可以的。"于是他回答，"我要是想的话可以安静下来的哦。"

甲板上一阵可疑的沉默。然后所有人同时爆发出一阵惊人的笑声。只有罗宾，站在后面静静地看着，嘴角勾起一丝微笑来。

"就你？"乌索普唾沫横飞地吆喝，从地上爬起来，站在娜美旁边，"这辈子也不行的吧！！"

路飞有点生气了。"我当然可以！！只要我想要我停多久都可以！！"

乌索普还想说什么，被娜美一挥手打断了。"好吧，路飞。"她说，笑了起来，周身的邪恶几乎肉眼可见，"这样好了，你要是能一个月不说话也不弄坏任何东西，也不能笑出声来哦，我以后就再也不因为这个骂你了。"

这可是意外的发展。所有人都盯着路飞，静悄悄地等他回答。路飞想也没想："好啊！一个月就一个月！！从现在开始我绝不会再出声了！"

乌索普偷笑了两声，露出一副迷惑的神情凑过去："什么，路飞？你说什么？"

路飞没有看他。"我说从现在起我不会再出声了！"

乌索普一脸奸计得逞的表情笑了起来："笨~~~蛋~~~你说话了！还一个月呢！！"

路飞生气地瞪了他一眼，但是什么都没说，伸长了胳膊抓住万里阳光号的狮子头，飞到前面去坐着，面对大海。乔巴缩小回原来的大小，从索隆头上跳下来。索隆看着那个倔强的背影一会儿，转头看娜美。

"喂，你不觉得有点过火了吗？"他说。

娜美微笑起来，抱起了胳膊："没事啦，那个可是路飞哎，能坚持个两天就算好的了。"

"你和我一样清楚他从来都说话算数。"

娜美耸了耸肩："如果那样不是更好吗？我还乐得清净。"

其他人都对自己点了点头。就几天，应该也不坏吧？

路飞坐在万里阳光号的船头上，依旧有点气鼓鼓的。他知道他们都不相信他做得到。所以他会做给他们看的。

一个月就一个月。

* * *

ok,that's it,i'll upload next chapter soon~

from 13


	2. 一个假想的天堂

一个假象的天堂

娜美慢慢地睁开眼睛，花了一会儿才从刚睡醒的恍惚中恢复过来。房间里弥漫着一股煎蛋和培根的味道，很香。她推开被子坐起身来，伸了个懒腰，侧耳停了一会儿。什么声音都没有。没有人大叫着要食物。

她下床迅速地换了衣服。旁边的另一张床空着，罗宾的睡衣整齐地放在枕头上，想是已经起来了。她离开房间来到草坪甲板上，准备去厨房吃早饭。

然后她瞟到了那个独自坐在狮子脑袋上的身影，正狼吞虎咽地吃东西。

"路飞？"她叫，冲他走过去。被叫到的人回过头，见是她便笑起来。

"你怎么自己在这儿吃？"

路飞什么都没说。

她颇有些惊讶。他…很认真啊，对这个其实只是个玩笑的赌。没有人真的可以一个月什么声音都不出的吧，她当时只是气急了，只想让他安静一会儿而已。她真没想到他当真了。

娜美想自己其实是知道为什么路飞自己坐在这里吃早饭的。昨天午饭的时候路飞让整惨了。他们像往常一样在餐厅吃饭，所有人都在逗他。他们抢走他的食物还说他要是不张嘴要的话就绝不还给他。晚饭的时候也是一样的状况，搞得路飞都不能好好吃东西。

娜美忽然觉得有点不安："路飞…你生我们的气了吗？因为昨天的事？"

路飞摇头，笑了起来。他当然不生气了，就这点事。他只是觉得现在的餐厅对他来说太危险了。昨天乌索普做了一种新胶水，本着"有好东西就要和同伴分享"的原则，他把那玩意儿带进了餐厅，直接结果就是他在躲开弗兰奇的左手武器时差点毁了整个厨房。路飞差一点点就笑出声来了，只好把嘴里的吃的囫囵吞了撒腿就跑。

然后他就不敢再踏进厨房了。后来听说在他自己做好新椅子之前乌索普只好坐在地上吃饭了。路飞光是想想就想笑。他们的吃饭时间一直都是最热闹最好玩的时候，路飞可不知道还会发生什么事。

他非常非常想坚持下去。如果他连这点小事都坚持不了，他要如何让他的朋友们依靠下去？（13：路飞…你…完全搞错方向了吧…）

所以，最安全的做法就是，一个人呆在外面。

娜美刚才去吃饭了，留了他一个人，脑子里乱七八糟的。很无聊，真的很无聊。要他悄悄的真的是很没意思啊啊啊啊！！！！但他还是得坚持下去。不只是为他们，更是为他自己。

对其他人来说，这可真是像以前的每一天一样普通而美好。索隆依旧在甲板上睡觉，偶尔被到处追来追去的乔巴和乌索普吵醒。只是这一次，没有路飞的声音。路飞依旧和他们玩成一团，但是一声不吭。

路飞去钓鱼，后来山治和布鲁克也加入进去，可路飞依旧是无声的，他们要是和他说话，他就会笑起来，或作出别的表情回答。娜美画了一整个白天的海图，除了山治偶尔出现一下没有被任何人打扰，罗宾也是一样。弗兰奇一整天都在甲板上修这个修那个，最后跑到工作室去鼓捣不知道什么玩意去了。乌索普无奈地给自己做新椅子，路飞只是静静地坐在他旁边看着。

很奇怪啊，他们有时候会想。虽然他一声都不吭，可是他们总能理解他的意思。他的一个笑容或者一个眼神，总能表达出各种不同的东西。

他完全没有变。山治很早以前就发现了，每次路飞一想要去厨房偷吃东西就会变得莫名其妙地冷静起来，偶尔还会露出不像他的鬼鬼祟祟的笑容。现在他饿的时候也不肯和山治要吃的东西，这种小动作变得更明显了。

被发现了三次之后，路飞有点不耐烦了，撅着嘴又想摸进厨房，最后又挨了一脚。然后他放弃了。索隆发现总是这样，他会扑到索隆身边，然后他会扑腾着抱怨一会儿，再爬起来去找别人闹上一会儿，几分钟后又要去试。不过他尽职的厨子不愿意让任何人挨饿，所以这种循环持续不了多久。

今天的情况也一样，不同的是没有了路飞那故意装出来的可怜兮兮的声音。

现在静静地坐着看他们是路飞唯一能做的事了。他会偶尔参上一脚，但一直静静的让他觉得自己是个局外人，他好像不在船上似的。不过他倒是惊讶地发现他并不讨厌这种经验。他看着他们，他看到更多的他们。他看到某些他平时观察不到的一些细节。

他很高兴。

又到晚饭了。大家都在餐厅里坐着，依旧只有路飞一个人在外面。山治今天给他端出来的食物好像比平时多些。餐厅里的家伙们有一搭没一搭地聊着天。最后乌索普问了一个大家都已经很想问的问题。

"娜美，你什么时候去和路飞说这只是个玩笑？"

其他人都停下来看着娜美。

她叹了口气。"现在。"她说，"不过我还是不敢相信他竟然坚持了两天，那个路飞啊。"

弗兰奇点头附和："他也什么都没搞坏。他只是坐在那儿看着你，让人觉得超~奇怪的。"

"路飞总能让我们吃惊。"罗宾淡淡地说。

"我早和你说了他会的。"索隆喝了口酒，含混地说。山治不满地冲他叫唤："别对娜美小姐说这种话，你个死绿藻头！！！！"抬起一只脚踢将过去，正中索隆的后脑，杯子里的酒撒了一身。索隆转过头来，一脸黑黢黢的表情摸着刀："什么？你有意见，圆圈眉毛？"

于是例行的打斗二话没说的开始了。剩下的人坐在一边围观，他俩打架的时候你最好能离多远离多远，除了娜美。

"别打了你俩！！"她挥着拳头揍过去，叹着气：这两人永远都消停不了。

她站在趴在地上的两人中间想了一会儿，最后向着门口走去。"我现在就去和他说。"她说。索隆摸着头上的包低低地说着"海妖"什么的，而山治已经变成了陀螺模式。

"果断的娜美小姐也很美~~~~"

娜美走进他的时候，路飞抬起头来冲她笑了起来。于是她也笑了，挨着他坐在桅杆上的座位上。

"路飞，你打算什么时候和我们说话？"她看着他，问。

路飞没说话，只是笑着摇头。

"路飞，这只是个玩笑而已。我当时很生气，我不是故意的，你什么时候说话都可以的。"

黑发的男孩子又摇了摇头。

"天哪，路飞，你没有必要这样的。这真的只是个玩笑的，不算数的！"

路飞的笑容消失了，一脸正经地又摇了一次头。娜美这一次彻底明白了，他是真的很认真的要做这件事了。

"为什么啊路飞？那航海要怎么办啊，你可是船长哦，你一个字都不说那我们怎么继续走啊？"娜美忽然意识到现在情况有多糟，大叫起来。

路飞一个命令都不说他们要怎么办？年轻的男孩子似乎也疑惑起来，歪着头想了一会儿，然后笑得见牙不见眼。

嘛，没关系啦，不会有事的。

娜美也不知道是怎么了，这句话毫无预警地就冲进了自己的脑海。她愣了一会儿，路飞已经离开向狮子头走过去了，只能给留了一个空盘子在原地。娜美看着他离去的背影，心里非常清楚他的船长是一定会坚持到底了。然后她忽然忆起在加雅的时候，路飞被人揪着脑袋撞上玻璃，索隆被打得浑身是血也就是不肯出手，就因为他答应了她绝不打架。

他就算受伤也不会出声的，这一整个月。这一点他们无论如何也改变不了了。她静静地站起来，拿起盘子回餐厅去告诉别人这个这个事实。

一个月，他们要怎么应对呢？这个天堂忽然之间变得一点也不天堂了。路飞是重要的人，是很重要的人，一直都是。他是使这个团队结合在一起的力量。现在他不发一语，好像他不在他们身边一样，要他们怎么办？

娜美停在餐厅门口，回过头看那个瘦瘦的背影。他如果一直不肯说话，他们就得想办法要他说话，不管他喜不喜欢。

因为，他们需要他。


	3. 一点点的不安

3. 一点点的不安

娜美回到厨房，和剩下的人说明了情况。说老实话除了乔巴和布鲁克他们其实都不是很惊讶。在他们心底深处大概早就明白这个结果了。

娜美大概解释了一下她想让路飞再开口的计划。他们必须得让路飞明白，一个月不说话这件事到底有多蠢。

餐厅里安静下来，他们互相交换着眼神，最后弗兰奇开口打破了沉默。

"他最好能理解，小姑娘。"他说着，靠在椅背上。

"我们就直接和他说嘛，"乔巴说道，"我们一起去说路飞不会拒绝的啦。"

布鲁克也附和："是啊，路飞先生不会不管我们的。"

"不行。"

索隆凉凉的声音突兀地插了进来。所有的人都把目光投向他。"等、等一下啦！"娜美惶急地叫起来，"船上的船长要是一个字都不说要怎么继续航行啊！"她抱起胳膊，苦恼地看着索隆。

索隆也毫不客气地盯回去："他答应了，很正经的。不管他答应了什么，重点是船长说'要做'，我们就没权利和他说'你不能做'，不然和违抗路飞的命令有什么区别？"

"剑士先生是对的哦，娜美，我们最好还是顺着他来吧。"罗宾也说。

娜美挫败地趴在了桌子上，一只手捏着鼻梁。"那我们要怎么办？该怎样还怎样吗？"

大家都沉默着，半晌乌索普才重重地叹气。

"也没别的办法了吧？"

然而一个多星期之后，他们完全不这么想了。

如果你现在有个机会能登上万里阳光号的话，你会发现那上面是一片死寂，空荡荡的毫无生气可言。他们都同意了要尊重路飞的决定，所以当路飞在他们的视线范围内的时候，他们就像往常一样，该追着跑的追着跑，该晒太阳的晒太阳，该睡觉的睡觉。但只要路飞一离开，他们就好像没力气了一样，觉得空虚。

生活，改变了。

这很奇怪。他们的本质又没有改变，但他们就是觉得不同。路飞…似乎在他们不知道的时候成了他们的生命之源。但现在他好像离开了，留了一个大洞在每个人心里。

一个星期多一点点之后的现在，他们再也无法忍受这种让人无精打采却又莫名其妙的寂静。本来不应该是这样的！他们的生活好像忽然失衡了一样，变得乱七八糟的。路飞不说话了。这一点儿也没有他们想的那么轻松。

于是他们需要另一场会议。

路飞在餐厅外面坐着吃他那份比平时多得多的晚饭。山治关上餐厅的门，一边解释这样他一时半会儿应该不会想别的事情，也好留给他们点时间讨论这事。

他们都知道他们需要路飞的声音，一个笑声也好，什么都好。不过就像索隆说的，他们得尊重路飞的决定。要是让他知道了他们正在忍受的痛楚，他大概会消沉到死吧。所以就得想个又要让他出声，又要看起来自然一点的办法。

"好吧，大家有什么想法吗？"娜美坐在沙发上，环视房间里的家伙们。

"要不要饿着他？我是说他要是想吃东西就只能…和我们开口要？"乌索普尝试着说，但立刻被一个坚定的船厨顶了回去。

"不。我不会让他挨饿的。"山治认真地说着。乌索普稍微往后缩了一下："好…好吧…"

"反正也不会有用的。"弗兰奇提醒他们。

"不然让谁落水吧，路飞先生看见的话，会叫我们的吧。"布鲁克提议道，可是立刻遭来了索隆的一个白眼。

"那家伙会自己跟着跳下去的，绝对，然后我们就得救两个人了。"

娜美无语。那家伙的话，绝对会跳下去的…而他们最不愿意看到的就是他溺死在海里。

"我们能不能试试看，"罗宾很是中肯地说，"像是逗他笑，或是惹他生气什么的，情绪上的东西？那样也比较容易弄成意外一样的样子。"

娜美扑过去："还是姐姐你厉害啊~~"然后立刻得到了山治激情澎湃的回音："没错罗宾~~小姐果然很聪明~~"

众人自动忽略那个面条状的山治。乔巴睁着大眼睛问："那怎么办？给他讲笑话什么的？"

"不，更像是在他没注意的时候骗他出声吧。"罗宾微笑着解释。

"好了！那就这么定了！每个人都要试哦，但是别太集中了。路飞是反应慢，不过他还没笨到什么都看不出来。被他发现可就不管用了。"娜美大声说。于是，这个"在所有人被逼疯前让路飞出声大作战"，宣告开始。

战术1：索隆&山治 疼痛

索隆同意先去试试疼痛这一招。这基于正常来说路飞每天都不止一次地撞上船上的各种人（请注意是各种人）或是船上的各种东西而直接导致的被别人尤其是弗兰奇痛揍。不得不说，揍他大概是这船上最不像意外的事了吧…不过比较郁闷的就是他得和那个圆圈眉毛一块儿来。因为这船上除过路飞就他俩最能打也最可能让路飞觉得痛了。娜美是老打他，不过他现在又没做错事，她没有下手的理由。

索隆在甲板上，挥着他最大的那只杠铃。乌索普呜哩哇啦地跑过他身边，冲他使了使眼色，告诉他路飞正在他后面。他仔细地数着后面的脚步声，然后在刚刚恰好的时机将哑铃挥出去正好打在路飞弹性十足的身体上。

力度OK！角度OK！

路飞如他们预想的那样径直飞向厨房。就在他快要撞上门的那一瞬，山治冲出来狠狠地给了他一脚，生气地喊着："还不到饭点儿呢！！"

路飞换了个方向继续飞，直到他撞上桅杆，然后滑下来，头朝下掉在甲板上。索隆慢慢地走到那个一动不动的那个人跟前，一边说着："不好意思，没看到你。"见他还是没动，又加了一句"喂，还活着吗？"

路飞一个翻身坐起来，咧开嘴笑着，点了点头。然后他跳起来，又马不停蹄地追乌索普去了。索隆看着他远去，有点瞠目结舌。山治走过来和他一起瞠目结舌。

"…一点用都没有是吗？"

"没。他连眉头都没皱一下。"

山治点了根烟："那小子…怪物吗？"

"你才知道？"

战术1：失败

开端就失败让他们有点始料未及，所以有点沮丧。不过他们，当然还有后备计划。

战术2：乔巴 恐慌

路飞和索隆一样，不管从哪方面说都强得不像人，也属于那种受了伤舔舔就会好的那型。他是很害怕看医生的。乔巴不知道路飞害不害怕医生或是医学检查，可他怎么也得试试看。所以乔巴想要吓吓他。

索隆和山治的计划失败了三、四个小时后，乔巴把路飞叫到了诊断室。路飞依旧笑得人畜无害地坐在床上，等着乔巴关好门过来坐下。

"路飞，我想给你检查一下。这这么久没说话，我怕这会对你产生什么永久的影响。"

乔巴说，心里因为说谎而紧缩着。他从不说谎，尤其是对路飞。但他要试试，至少这对其他人很重要。

他紧张地继续说下去："所以，你能不能每个星期和我说点什么？至少让我知道你的声带没事。"

路飞立刻皱起眉来，坚定地摇头。

"路飞！这很重要的！万一真的出什么事要怎么办啊？"

路飞撅着嘴偏过头不看他。乔巴的叹气声把他拉了回来，于是他笑起来。

没事啦，我不会有事的。

那句子好像写在他脸上一样，让乔巴愣了一下。路飞站起来，出去了。乔巴还在发愣。他这才发现，原来一个笑容也可以表达这么多东西。

战术2：恐慌 失败

他们，万里阳光号上所有的船员们都没想到他们那个一向没心没肺的船长这次竟然倔成这个样子。他们想的办法好像一点用都没有。不过现在放弃太早了。明天，明天战斗会再次开始。

路飞再次坐在餐厅外独自吃东西的时候，开始意识到一些事情。今天很奇怪。他看得出来，因为他一直不肯说话他的伙伴们很苦恼。只是苦恼而已，但绝不沮丧。但他们是很希望他能开口说话的。上周他们过得不太好，好像一切都是他们为了不让自己觉得难过演出来的戏一样，只要自己一不在他们身边，他们就会迅速地枯萎下去。可今天他们活跃多了，所有的人似乎都在做同一件事。乔巴说了很多奇怪的话，让路飞有点觉得他们在策划什么。不过他还是很坚定地想坚持到最后。

他说过，所以他会的。


	4. 急躁与之后的……

Hello~minasan~

This is the 4th chapter!

I 'm actually enjoying this!

I hope you enjoy too!

4．急躁与之后的…

索隆，山治和乔巴那天的失败后，船上弥漫开一股浓郁的挫败感。路飞已经坚持不出声一个多星期了，而且异常执着，8个人没有一个想到这情况的。那天晚上他们都有点没精打采的。不过还没有绝望，因为杀手锏，还没有使出来。

战术3：罗宾 笑声

路飞啊，就是这船上的一个活宝。他是个很爱笑的孩子，每天每天船上都充斥着他的笑声，想要逗他笑很容易。而且他们也很清楚路飞是个不太会控制笑意的人。唯一困难的地方是要把这个弄得自然点。

所以，理所当然的，这个任务是属于整船上最有逻辑的历史学家的。

开怀而笑，在某种程度上是罗宾曾经很向往的一种情感。但只是曾经而已。她现在在一大帮比自己小的孩子们中间，却很容易被逗得开心得不得了。索隆和山治已经验证了疼痛对路飞是不管用的，而她要试的是最有可能成功的一个。

但这个计划同时也是最容易失败的。关键之处是路飞绝不能知道她是故意的，而他们亲爱的船长似乎有种神力，能在别人最不想被看穿的时候把别人看的一清二楚。

路飞保持沉默的第十一天快中午的时候，罗宾把路飞叫到橘子树底下，和她面对面坐着。

她看到这个永远长不大的孩子，便止不住地泛起笑意。"路飞，"她说，"你好像很无聊啊，要不要和我玩个游戏？"

路飞先是露出了有点诧异的表情，随即大大地地笑开了。真少见啊，罗宾竟然主动和自己说要玩游戏，那肯定好玩的要死了！

"我也想玩我也想玩！！""正好"路过的乔巴听到了，便举着小手一下一下地跳着，睁着大眼睛看着他们俩，"我能一起玩吗？"

"当然可以，乔巴。"她笑着回答。乔巴欢呼，连忙跳上来，和路飞坐在一起，问："那，我们玩什么？"

罗宾拿手撑住下巴，笑着说："忍、耐、游、戏。"

乔巴"哦—"了一声，和路飞两个人一起眼睛放光地盯着黑发的高贵女人。

"要怎么玩？快说啦罗宾！！"

虽然乔巴和罗宾是一伙的，可他还是忍不住兴奋起来。罗宾把这游戏说的好像什么冒险一样。路飞显然也是这么想的，高兴地上蹿下跳的。

"是这样的。做这个游戏是想比比看谁的自制力比较好哦。不过我可不能弄疼你们，所以，我们来试试笑意怎么样？"

路飞和乔巴交换着疑惑的视线。

"我会呵你们的痒哦。坚持不笑更久的那个人就是胜利者了。"她有意识地加重"胜利者"的读音，想把那个好胜的船长的注意力集中在这个上面。

果然如她所想，他那个单纯的船长在听到"胜利者"这个词的那一秒就已经沦陷，满脑子只想着要获胜了。路飞完全没有要思考的意思，只是拼了命地点头，坐在那儿等着游戏开始。

乔巴，和那个单纯的船长一样单纯的船医，和路飞也差不了多少。小鹿已经完全忘了这比赛的初衷，被那个"胜利者"撩拨的脸发绿眼发直。罗宾对这个结果很是满意，现在最不会演戏的那个人已经完全入戏了，没有一点做假的成分。所有人都知道乔巴是最不喜欢撒谎的，尤其是对路飞。

"好了，那我们开始吧。坚持的最久的就胜利了哦~"

她说着，对面路飞和乔巴的身上便长了手出来。四只手把他们压在甲板上，另两只瞄准他们的腰，然后…我挠！！

路飞立马就发现自己的处境很不妙。他还是无暇去想罗宾的真实意图，因为他全部的注意力都集中在不能笑出声上。他的脸变成了奇异的红色，眼睛里充满了水雾，视野有点不清。另一边的乔巴也好不了多少。他的毛皮倒是起了些作用，而且本来罗宾就没对他下狠手，可是还是很难过…

几分钟过去了。

乔巴努力控制自己。努力控制自己。控制自己。控—

最后终于有人坚持不住了。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！罗宾！！不要了！我不—停下！！"乔巴笑得几乎打起嗝来，大声叫着，一边扑腾着四肢想爬开。罗宾立刻放开了两人，坐在一旁看着他们趴在甲板上喘气。乔巴悄悄地看了一下路飞，他的脸现在是一种可笑的紫色，眼睛里全是泪水，正倒在甲板上喘着气。

乔巴忽然想起了他们的目的。他差一点点就成功了！路飞差一点点就笑出来了！！要不是自己没坚持住…

一只手从他的肩膀上长出来，帮他挡掉了懊恼的表情。"差一点点就成功了哦，乔巴。"低低的女声说着安慰他的话。他抬起头看到罗宾微笑的脸。又振作了起来。没关系，还有下次，他们还有别的机会。

战术3：笑声 失败

战术4： 弗兰奇 无助

基于安全的考虑，弗兰奇放弃了那些看起来有可能威胁到船上的任何人或任何东西的方案。路飞是这船上最能搞破坏的了，他必须想尽一切办法把破坏降到最低。罗宾在甲板上逗得那两个单纯的家伙涕泪横流的时候他就开始准备了，整个早上他都走来走去的到处敲敲打打。

弗兰奇其实早就觉得罗宾的计划不会成功的。草帽没那么笨，而且既然他决定要做，他就一定会坚持到底的。想让他停下？那一定不是什么容易的差事。

路飞刚喘匀了气从甲板上爬起来就让弗兰奇叫走了。两个人下到甲板下面的工作室里。路飞还没来得及疑问便被弗兰奇摁着坐在了凳子上。

"船长兄弟，我后面这个热水槽最近才开始用的。现在这家伙里的气压越来越高，很有可能会爆炸哦。明白吗？"弗兰奇指着身后的大家伙说。

路飞歪着头，右手敲进左手掌心。

弗兰奇强忍着想把面前这个脸上写着一句"啊，总之就是不可思议的热水壶吧！"的危险分子扔出去的冲动，硬着头皮说下去。

"我去里面检查其他的部件，所以让你帮我看着，如果这个指针跳到红色的部分就来叫我。一定要叫我啊。"

路飞换上一副十分认真的神情，点了点头。

"那我一会儿就回来。"弗兰奇边说边走出去，关上了门。他忽然很想抽自己嘴巴。他已经能预见到将要出现的唯一可能的结果了。

这可真是个超—级糟的点子啊…

他走进隔壁的房间船上的总供水室。幸运的是就算路飞把那个大家伙搞坏了也不会影响船上的供水系统，那其实只是个机械用水的加热器。另外弗兰奇也把所有易碎的东西都锁起来了，看来这是个正确的决定。

弗兰奇把控制水槽气压的阀门打开，看着上面的度数慢慢越过安全范围。拜托了，路飞啊，在你弄坏任何东西之前叫我吧…

路飞坐在空无一人的屋子里左看看右看。他平时很少能下到这里来。弗兰奇和乌索普在这里忙活的时候不喜欢别人在旁边。不过他倒是能确定平时这里要乱多了，而且也不会把窗户拿钉子钉住。他们两个想搞什么啊？

一个小小的滴滴答答的声音把他的注意力从窗户移开了。路飞一扭头，便看到那个小小的箭头在红色的表盘前跳动。好的！他现在把那个箭头移回绿色去就好了嘛，也不是很难嘛！

他伸出手去戳了那个大罐子几下，什么反应都没有。路飞撅起嘴来。好像也没有他想得那么容易。他转过去看水槽的背面，那里有一个阀门。是这玩意儿没跑儿啦！于是他高高兴兴地扳了一下。

于是小箭头高高兴兴地开始转圈。刚才还小小的声音越来越响。路飞困惑地想了一会儿。那个把手什么的肯定坏掉了，一点用都没有。

突然有什么地方开始嘶嘶地响起来。路飞回头一看，管子的接缝处开始汹涌地喷出气体来。一会儿地告诉弗兰奇那个把手坏掉了，他想着，不过现在还是先摇一下那玩意，看能不能让它停下…

弗兰奇关上供水室的门，坐在走廊里的椅子上。那个表现在应该飚红了，路飞随时都可能能叫他进去，或者至少出来找他。

五分钟后，弗兰奇开始有点坐立不安。里面…怎么什么动静都没有啊？他跑进供水室去看另一个连着的表，然后他疯了。

表早就坏了，指针停留在很危险的地方，扭成了一个可笑的角度。

我勒个去。

他马不停蹄地跑过走廊冲进路飞在的房间。里面的路飞正着急上火地团团转，原来完好无损的水槽不知为什么着着火。

十分钟以后，甲板上躺了个被烧得半死，又被打成个染坊的路飞。而甲板下面，弗兰奇呼天抢地地发誓再也不让路飞下到工作区了。

战术4：无助 失败

现在他们终于意识到让路飞出声不仅很困难，而且很危险。


	5. 最后一切的希望

Hello~minasan~

This is the 6th chapter!

I am so sorry about the delay.

Please enjoy~~

5. 一切的最后的希望

华灯初上的时候，草帽们又聚集在餐厅里开会。乌索普骗路飞说要玩个游戏，把他绑在桅杆上，看他能想出多少种办法逃出来。

娜美坐在桌边，手指一下一下地敲着桌子。几分钟的沉默后她清了清喉咙，让一屋子的人都看向她。

"那么，"她说，目光慢慢地划过每一个人的脸，表情很严厉，"为什么，没有一次成功的？都四次了哦。"

"喂喂，小姑娘，这又不容易。草帽有多顽固你又不是不知道。他可是认真的很哦。"

"你那点子本来就很糟了好不好！"娜美怒了，冲着说话的弗兰奇不满地大喊，"你到底是哪根筋不对了才把路飞和一个有毛病的加热器放在一起啊！！"

"我怎么知道他会把那个点着了啊！话说他到底是怎么点的！那个本来就不可燃行不行！"弗兰奇站起身喊回来。

"那路飞到底是怎么做的？"乔巴好奇地问。

弗兰奇摇着头："他大概是把那玩意抱起来摇的时候把电线缠到一起了吧，结果…"

乌索普狂汗："这个世界上有谁会把一个正在喷气的热水器抱起来摇啊？"

"路飞。"索隆干巴巴地在一旁提醒。

乌索普干笑了两声："算了，争论这个又没有意义。现在就我，娜美和布鲁克没试过了吧？总有一个能让他开了口的。"他回头，竖起一个大拇指，牙齿在灯光底下熠熠生辉。

"那个人就是本大爷，伟大的船长乌索普是也！！"

于是乔巴两眼放光地叫唤起来："噢噢噢噢—好帅啊乌索普~~~"

山治及其他人站在一边面无表情。最后山治同学吐了个烟圈，冷冰冰的说："好啊，那明天该你上场了哦，伟大的乌索普船·长。"

…

"喂！我又没说我要明天去啦！！"

路飞一个人坐在狮子头上，耳朵里全是从餐厅传出来的笑声。他很清楚现在最好让他的伙伴们单独谈话。他知道他们在计划的事。

路飞一早就意识到了，从他们突然莫名其妙地活跃起来开始。山治和索隆的计划挺自然的，自然到路飞一开始并没有怀疑什么，不过乔巴那一番奇奇怪怪的话让他觉得有点可疑。然后，罗宾竟然自己说要和他玩，这实在太可疑了。罗宾从来没说过这样的话，永远都是他，乌索普，乔巴和布鲁克闹着要她逗乐她才微笑着加入进来的。再加上这每晚的小小会议，一切都很清楚了。

他知道他们想让他说话。可他不会说的。

他不能说。

他答应了。比起答应了娜美更像是答应了自己。这是他自己的一个挑战，或者说一场战斗，一场他绝对会胜利的战斗。路飞有点愧疚。他不肯说话一定让他们很不好受。但他们必须得理解这件事路飞非做不可。所以路飞任由他们想出各种各样的怪招折腾他。

他顺着伙伴们的计划玩下去，摆出自己平时那张牲畜无害的笑脸面对他们。他想给他们找一点事情做，一个可以让他们团结起来一起活跃的目标。因为这个目标他们坐在一起，说话或者聊天，这样至少能缓解一下以为他的沉默而产生的负面的东西…

路飞少有地，长长地叹息了一声，摇了摇头。想这些一点用都没有，于是他又笑起来。对自己笑一直是他自我纾解的办法，而且他的笑容会让他的伙伴们也高兴起。

他们的快乐就是他的快乐。多简单。

他现在有点期待明天的份量了。他们…会想出什么主意来呢？他真的笑起来。接着他想到，等他能说话了，第一件事就是要告诉弗兰奇那个大铁桶真的很危险…

战术5：乌索普&布鲁克 怒火

路飞=易受骗的笨蛋

乌索普=高明（？）的骗子

乌索普+路飞=不管是那种白痴故事都百试不爽

不过罗宾倒是提醒他，路飞有那种可以看穿别人的能力。但她的建议还是一点用都没有。

别受伤啊，长鼻子先生。

哼哼，谢谢啊罗宾。

说老实话乌索普这辈子最不想干的事就是惹路飞生气了。路飞也许会气得大喊大叫，这样他们就赢了。不过从各方面来说路飞生气可不是件值得回味的事。鉴于他以前很好的体验过一次，这是很有说服力的。好在想让他真正生气起来还有点困难，不过把他搞不满应该还可以。

乌索普深深地喘了一口气。早上的空气有一点点凉，让他身体的每一个细胞都清醒了过来。他回头，路飞正如他所想地坐在阳光号的船头上看海。到底该做什么好呢？乌索普想，推他下海？不过那样路飞更有可能伸长了飞回来吧？给他随便来上一发什么星？想打中他还挺困难的吧。

乌索普困扰地思考着，一歪头，正好看到正在调琴的布鲁克。知道"眉头一皱计上心来"是什么意思吗？就是现在了！

哈哈，这点子安全多了~

现在，乌索普超级无敌必胜路飞出声大法正式开工！

在和布鲁克嘀嘀咕咕了十分钟之后，乌索普带着一肚子坏水蹭到了路飞旁边。

"呐，想不想听一个真实的传说？"

路飞看着他，头歪到一边。

"不骗人哦，我的村子里流传了很多年了。听好了啊，据说，"他忽地一下靠得更近，"这个传说可以预知你的未来。只有最最最最最最最勇敢的战士才能通过地狱般的考验，证明自己内心的力量。"

得了，路飞已经彻彻底底地陷入了"好帅呀呀呀呀呀~~~"模式，眼睛里的光直入云霄。乌索普忽然无力的要死。他是不是说太多"最"了？这小子要不是这世界上最好胜的人简直是要人神共愤了吧？

"啊，算了。我话说在前头，这传说可不是说来好玩的哦~"他打起精神继续编，"你坐下，到甲板上，对了就那儿。现在躺下，闭上眼睛—你那什么眼神，故事讲完之前睁眼可要倒大霉的哦。很好，躺好了—放松—"

他回过头冲布鲁克竖了个大拇指，又很快的转回来。他清了清喉咙，继续说："好了。我的村子里有这样一个传说，一个像我一样勇敢的海上战士的终极挑战。"

路飞全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，手握成拳。

"如果一个人，想要证明自己真的强大到能看到自己的未来，那么就必须进行一个仪式。很多人最终都失败了。你，蒙奇﹒D﹒路飞，真的想看到自己的未来吗？"

路飞后牙咬得紧紧的，点了点头。

"那么，我将检验你的勇气！"

乌索普的笑容，堪称黑暗。

乌索普在那儿跳了几分钟大神之后，手指蘸着水在路飞的眼睛上画圈，一边念着："现在，想着你的未来，想着你的梦想。"

他冲布鲁克使了个眼色，然后就遁走了。路飞还沉浸在一片黑暗里，集中精神构想着自己的未来。乌索普的声音从很遥远的地方传过来："好了，现在慢慢地睁开眼睛，让你的潜意识告诉你，你的未来吧…"

路飞完全不知道这个叫"潜意识"的东西是个啥，不过他还是期待着他能看到他想看到的东西。

"现在，睁眼吧！"

路飞忽地一下把眼睛睁开，突如其来的强光把面前那个不知如何飘在空中的骷髅衬托得有点发黑，眼睛的那两个大洞黑黢黢的，嘴上还带了一抹永远消失不掉的笑容。

"嘟。"布鲁克轻轻地说。

路飞抬起手，把自己已经冲到喉咙的惊叫摁了回去，然后撒腿就跑，结果冲进了一麻袋泥土里。乌索普和布鲁克笑得打跌，乌索普指着路飞的方向："哈哈哈哈哈哈~~~~~路飞，你真应该看看自己的表情！！！"他站也站不稳，倚着布鲁克笑得流泪。布鲁克好不容易从笑声的缝隙里挤出一句"路飞先生，我快要笑死了。啊，我本来就已经死了。哟吼吼吼吼吼吼~~~骷髅笑话！！！"就又开始在那里笑个没完。

路飞抿紧了嘴。他差点被吓死了！！他挣扎着站起来，低头看着自己手上的泥土，笑了。

你们两个给我等着。

…

…

…

过了一会儿，三个泥哄哄的人被一个同样泥哄哄的索隆（他是被莫名其妙卷进去的。）一人赏了一拳。

战术5：乌索普&布鲁克 失败／变调

娜美很生气。所有的人都失败了，他们的每一次尝试都是徒劳。她一直希望她可以不用去面对路飞，因为这件事，说到底其实是因她而起的。

索隆认真地警告她，不要说任何会让路飞受伤的话。娜美颇有点生气地想，好像她打算说似的。

战术6： 娜美 丢东西

这可是娜美的老本行，偷东西。不过这一次她要偷走一样路飞绝对会要回去的东西。

他的帽子。

现在几乎全世界都知道那帽子对路飞的重要性。

这一次全员都在计划范围内。在那场那泥土互相丢的战争过后，路飞顶着头上的大包打扫甲板。娜美找了个机会摸过去，轻轻地把他的帽子拿走藏起来，又回到甲板上看事情的走向。

路飞坐在最终终于干净了的甲板上，愤恨地想，这不公平。乌索普和布鲁克也玩了，为什么他们就不用打扫啊？他伸出手去想把帽子拽下来挡住脸，却没有摸到帽子。

帽子不见了。

路飞的心狠狠地跳了一下，连忙回头去看后面和旁边。没有。他惶急地跑过甲板和船舱的每一个角落。没有！没有！！没有！！！

路飞站在草坪上，无助地四处张望。然后他又把甲板跑了一遍。和乌索普他们玩的时候还在的！打扫的时候又没有风。那么，应该还在船上吧。

索隆被路飞摇醒，睁开眼睛却看到瘦小的男孩子举着手指着自己的头顶，一脸快哭出来的表情。

索隆叹了口气："怎么了，路飞？"

路飞又指了指自己的头顶。

"什么？你头上什么都没有。"

路飞手忙脚乱地比划着什么，最后干脆在空中画了个帽子。索隆看着他，挑起眉来。

"路飞，你要是想玩就去找乌索普或者乔巴，我很忙。"说着他又闭上了眼睛。

路飞急死了，可是却毫无办法。他离开索隆去找其他人，可是却得到了和索隆一样的反应，只有乔巴，在看到他的那一秒立刻掉头逃跑。路飞正想追上去，忽然他意识到了。

这是他们的计划之一。也就是说他们把帽子拿走了。也就是说，帽子没事。他们死不会对那帽子怎么样的，他们知道那帽子对他来说意味着什么。

路飞明白了他现在的处境。他只有开口要，他们才会把帽子还给他。但这就意味着他要打破自己的诺言了。这次是谁想的？娜美吧。这么周全的计划，应该是她。

算了，反正他也不打算投降。只要他们拿着帽子就行了，他死也会相信他们的。

娜美躲在她的橘子树后面，看着路飞忽然笑了起来，转头走了，跳上狮子头，像他平常一样的坐下，看海。

他宁愿不要帽子也不肯说话。

他知道了。

他知道了多长时间并不重要，重要的是他知道了。他知道他们在做的事。一切都结束了，他不会说话的。

一个字也不会说。

他们输了，彻底的。

战术6： 娜美 丢东西 失败


End file.
